Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to processing of images collected with multiple cameras and more particularly in one exemplary aspect to computer apparatus and methods for image alignment in presence of parallax distortion.
Description of Related Art
A panoramic video may be obtained by either using a single large field of view lens or a multiple lenses camera with overlapping field of view. A single lens camera may not be able to obtain target field of view (360°×180° capture. Image transformation, image combining, and/or image stitching may be employed when producing an image characterized by, e.g., a wider field of view compared to one or more source images. When shooting, e.g., a 360° video using a multiple lenses camera, the image sensor of individual cameras may be displaced from one another. Such displacement may cause parallax errors in stitched video. The parallax errors may cause mismatch between, e.g., images obtained with individual cameras.